Un Raro Comienzo, Un Final Inesperado
by KirukiShirai
Summary: Miku y Luka dos divas del momento, amigas desde pequeñas que viven la tipica vida de un idol, activa, alegre, agotadora, famosa, llena de reporteros pero en el fondo tranquila ... claro hasta que un pequeño mal entendido las lleva a tener una vida y relación inesperada


_**Declaimar: los personajes no me pertenencen le pertenecen a Vocaloids Yamaha**_

_Un Raro Comienzo, Un Final Inesperado _

_**Aveces los mal entendidos son molestos y este no es una execcion, solo que ... me hubiera gustado que ya no fuera un malentendido.**_

_**Miku Hatsune**_

_Cap 1: Luka ... ¡¿Mi Novia?!_

Comenzamos a grabar en 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ¡ACCION!

Hai haiiii siiii soy yop su Diva numero uno, Miku Hatsune – saludo a las camaras - como estan mis vocalovers? ... Yop pues bien contenta por el exito de mi ultima cancion Magnet, ahorita mismo me encuentro grabando las ultimas ecsenas del video clip junto a mi compañera Luka

Holuuus – Luka se mete estremitosamente en las camaras

Heey no hagas esooo – la empujo

Agg no te quejes, yo se que me amas – Luka se va divertida

Jejejeje bueno bueno mis vocalovers no se les olvide ver el documental de los vocaloid este sabado a las 8:00pm, espero que lo disfruten, recuerde que sin su apoyo vocaloid no es nada, los amo con todo mi corazon, chauu – me despido con la mano

¡CORTEE! - grita el director – gracias Miku no tenia ni ideas de como iva a promocionar el documental

No hay de que, despues de todo se trata de nosotros -

Jejejeje, bueno ya no interumpimos mas tu trabajo, gracias de nuevo y un placer trabajar con usted – estrecha mi mano

Lo mismo digo – el director hace una leve reverencia y se va

Ohhh pero que profecionaal – Luka se ria a mis espaldas

Tks! Callate -

Jejejejeje toma – Luka me ofrece un cooler

Gracias – lo cojo

Sabes donde esta Master? Yuki dijo que tenemos que repetir la antepenultima ecsena del video, al parecer metiste la pata – Luka comienza a caminar mientras toma de su cooler

Ahhh? si la que casi se cae haciendo el doble paso fuiste tú – Luka comienza a reir

**Tres dias despues **...

Ach que flojera – me estiro mientras camino

Y hay estan otras vez – escucho gritar a Lily – dios estan peor que el noticiero, aparecen a toda hora

Que? Que? Que pasa? - Luka corre hacia el sofa donde esta Lily

Que el video de Magnet no deja de salir en la tv – habla Gumi – esta de primero en casi todos lo top de musica

Ohhh! - Luka finje asombrarse – me parece que esa pelirosa es muy sexy

Eres tu tonta – le doy un zape

Jajajajja lo se lo se aunque ... la que la compaña es muy fea – la volteo a ver

Que dijiste? -

Nada nada – comienza a reir divertida

Miku, Luka Master las solicita en su oficina ya mismo – volteamos a ver a Shiri para despues mirarnos nosotras con cara de "¿que querra ahora?"

HAIII los vamos - respondo

La oficina de Master queda en el ultimo piso de el edificio Vocaloid y el edificio Vocaloid queda encima del departamento Vocaloid por lo tanto lo unico que tenemos que hacer para llegar a la oficina de Master es tomar un acensor desde el departamento hasta el ultimo piso

Y ahora que querra Master? - Luka pregunta mientras caminomos por el pasillo del ultimo piso

Ni ideas, espero que no sea nada importante -

Ooouhhh ustedes son Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine sierto? - se nos hacerca un hombre como de unos 30 años, cabello rubio y ojos negros vestido de un elegante traje de blanco

Ammm si – el hombre comienza a estrechar nuestras manos "no pense que personas tan mayores escucharan nuestra musica"

Ustedes ... ustedes estan marcando una nueva generacion – todavia tiene nuestras manos en las suyas – con su cancion y relacion estan ayudando a muchos jovenes a no tenerle miedo a la sociedad y ah no avergonzarse de sus gustos - "Ummm?" - yo no era muy fan de los vocaloid si soy sincero pero siempre las veia a ustedes muy unidas y siempre pense que entre ustedes habia algo mas que una simple amistad - "¿Ahhh?" - ah y no tengan miedo por si algunas personas se ponen en contra, su relacion no manchara el nombre de los otros volacoid, de eso nos vamos a encargar nosotros - "¿manchar? ¿relacion? De que puerros esta hablando" - ouh ya me tengo que ir – entrelanza mi mano y la de Luka – siganse amando como se que se aman su relacion es muy bonita - "¿amando? ¿aman? Pero que mie..." el hombre se va y Luka esta igual de confundida que yop

Miku, me puedes expliar esto? - la expresion de Luka es confusion total

A mi me gustaria que me lo esplicaras tu? - soltamos nuestras manos y practicamente corremos a la oficina de Master

¡MASTEEER! - abrimos la puerta de un empujon

Ahhhh pero queeeee – Master salta de su silla por el susto – ah! no lo siento si esperennos alla – al parecer estaba hablando por telefono – a ustedes no les enseñaron a tocar la puerta – dice despues de colgar la llamada

Master necesitamos que nos expliques algo que acaba de pasar alla fuera – Luka se acerca a el

Amm? Dime? Que paso? -

Un señor nos paro alla fuera y nos dijo que nuestra relacion que una nueva generacion que nos amabamos y otro poco de cosas – me acerco a ellos

Ammm esooo – Master se rasca la nuca

Osea que sabes a que se refiere – Luka lo presiona

Jejejejeje siii – Master desacomoda su corbata

Y? - pregunto al no oir nada mas de su parte

B-bueno ustedes saben la fama que ha tenido Magnet no? - Master esta aun mas nervioso

Claro es notoria - "salimos practicamente en todos lados por esa cancion"

B-bueno a raiz de esa cancion y de su contenido se han ido creando rumores – Master se para detras de su silla

Rumores? - pregunta Luka

S-si y-y como ustedes siempre van juntas a todos lados ... -

Y? eso que tiene? Miku y yop nos hemos criado desde chiquitas juntas - "apesar de que Luka es 2 años mayor que yop nuestra relacion es como la de dos amigas de la misma edad"

Siii pero gracias a eso y ah la cancion se an creado rumores de que tu y Miku ... - Master duda en decirlo – son algo mas que amigas - "ahhh? El asombro no me deja reaccionar y al parecer a Luka tampoco, la gente cree que somos ..."

¡Queeeeeeee! - gritamos las dos al unisono

Y que dijiste tu? Seguramente te vinieron a prenguntar sobre eso verdad? Lo negaste verdad? - Luka acorrala a master

Ah b-b-bueno veras el-el S-Señor Misaki vino a firmar con nosotros gracias a la fama de su cancion y-y-y ... a-a-a su relacion - "hay noo" - y si decimos que ustedes no son nada seguramente no querra trabajar con nosotros

Osea que no lo negaste – Luka parece llegar a su limite

Lo iva hacer lo iva hacer – Master coloca sus manos para hacer distancia entre Luka y el – hasta habia pautado una conferencia de prensa hoy para desmentir lo rumores, pe-pero hoy llego el Señor Misaki yyyy ...

No pudiste negarlo – digo atonita

Si si, perooo ... - Master corre hacia mi como huyendo de Luka – solo van a tener que finjir una relacion ante las camaras y obvio ... ante el Señor Misaki

Finjir una relacion – repite Luka en tono molesto

Master estas conciente de lo que nos estas pidiendo – digo un poco mas calmada que Luka

Si lo se pero ... solo es finjiiir – Master lo dice como si nada

Siiii solo es finjir ante todo el mundo una relacion con Miku – Luka ya esta alterada – al menos deviste preguntar antes

Lo seee pero el Señor Misaki es uno de los mas importantes empresarios del todo mundo y gracias a ustedes ahora quiere asociarse con nosotros -

El Señor Misaki se puede ir a la mie ... -

Lukaaa – la interumpo – calmate – Luka se sienta con pesades en la silla de Master – Master ... aunque sea solo finjir hay que tomar en cuenta que es practicamente finjir ante todo el mundo por lo tanto es un secreto pesado que solo lo vamos a saber nosotros y algunos vocaloid

Por lo tanto no podemos estar con otras personas abiertamente – expresa Luka "al parecer le duelen sus ligues"

Y es declararnos lesbianas ante todo el mundo – prosigo – aunque Luka ya es bisexual pero ...

Tambien me afecta – grita Luka molesta

Lo siento chicas en serio pero nuestra compañia necesita de la ayuda de el Señor Misaki – Master parece rogarnos – se los pido .. - lo interumpe el sonido de su celular – alo ahh sii si ... no ... ya vamos claro – Master cuelga – tenemos una rueda de prensa y ...

No definitivamente no – Luka se levanta de la silla de Master – no dire que tengo una relacion con Miku

Lo tienes que hacer – Master se enseria

No no lo hare – Luka se dispone a salir de la oficina de Master

Soy tu manager Luka y te digo que tienes que hacerlo – Master la detiene agarrandola de la mano, Luka lo mira fijamente y el a ella "Luka siempre a sido mucho mas rebelde que yop en temas de ordenes o deberes por lo que a Master siempre se le a hecho dificil dominar a Luka aunque eso no quiere decir que yo este deacuerdo con lo que hizo Master mas bien estoy deacuerdo con Luka"

Donde es la conferencia? - pregunta Luka soltandose del agarre

En la sala B – responde Master

Si voy alla lo unico que hare sera desmentir esos rumores – Luka sale de la oficina antes de que Master la detenga

Luka no ... aggg – Master toma su cabeza entre sus manos – ahhhh diooos

Al parecer vas a tener que hablar con el Señor Misaki y cancelar todo – Master voltea a verme y parece pensar a algo

No puedo hacer eso ... no lo entiendes Miku – Master cambia su tono a uno dramatico – si el Señor Misaki se va entonces ... - hace una pausa dramatica – entonces Luka tambien lo va a tener que hacer - "ahhh?"

Que quieres decir con eso Master – pregunto asustada

Su padre es un viejo amigo del señor Misaki – Master se sienta en su silla – y el me pidio que le diera los derechos de la carrera de Luka - "ahh?" - el Señor Misaki es el nuevo manager de Luka desde hoy y si ... el se va, Luka dejara de ser una vocaloid, Luka puede llegar a perder su sueño, Luka se va a tener que ir – Master se para – Miku no permitas que Luka nos deje, no dejes que desmienta todo y se tenga que ir, no dejes que arruine la conferencia diciendo que no hay nada entre ustedes – por alguna razon eso no me convense mucho pero la mirada de Master me dice que no miente – Miku vas a permitir ... - antes de que Master termine su frase salgo corriendo a la sala B – uffff salvada la compañia Vocaloid ... menos mal y Miku todavia se cree mis actuaciones

Llego a la sala y...

Donde esta Miku? En verdad ustedes son pareja? Desde cuando salen? - y muchas mas preguntas le hacen a Luka los periodistas

Emg emg * aclara su garganta * pues por lo que veo aqui solo hay que aclarar una cosa – Luka se levanta de la silla "oh no no te dejare" entro a la sala y todos los periodistas posan su atecion en mi – Miku por fin llegaste vamos a decir de una vez que ...

Lo siento por lo que voy hacer – le susurro a Luka a lo que esta me mira extraña, cojo el cuello de su camisa y la atraigo a mi chocando mis labios con los suyos siento como Luka se tensa, no muevo mis labios solo es un simple choque entre nuestros labio, se escuchan los sonidos de las camaras al tomar las fotos y a muchos periodistas murmurando, separo a Luka de mi y volteo a los periodistas

Los rumores son siertos – digo agarrando la mano de Luka, volteo a verla y claramente esta sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Y desde cuando estan saliendo? Cunado se dieron cuaneta de que se atraian? - "oh oh no tengo ni putas ideas de como responder"

Lo-lo-lo siento tenemos cosas que hacer – Luka apreta mi mano y salimos de la sala - ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?! - me grita al salir de la conferencia – me acabas de be ... - Luka pasa su mano por su cara - ¿por que lo hiciste?

Es-es que Master me dijo que si deciamos que no teniamos nada el Señor Misaki no trabajaria con nosotros -

Y queeee? A quien le importa ese tal señor Misaki – Luka me mira con cara de "te volviste loca"

Es que Master le dio tus derechos de carrera a el y si el no trabaja con nosotros tu puedes dejar de ser una vocaloid – Luka me mira extraña

Derechos de carrera – asiento rápidamente – Miku eso no existe – ahh?


End file.
